A wide variety of drying devices is currently available on the commercial market and an even larger number of these types of devices are known in the art of drying devices, for example, the shoe drying attachment disclosed by Leindorf in U.S. Pat. No. 2,076,735; the drier device for boots and the like disclosed by Darbo in U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,337; the glove- and boot-drying device disclosed by Ketchum in U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,009; the drying device disclosed by Masika in U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,519; the portable boot drying apparatus disclosed by Chu in U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,707; and the hot air boot dryer disclosed by Poulos in U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,790.
While all of the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a boot dryer device having a T-junction conduit operationally attached to an adaptor sleeve in which the T-junction conduit has an input port and two outlet vent ports. This combination of elements would specifically match the user's particular individual needs of making it possible to efficiently transfer heated air from an electric air dryer into a pair of wet boots hung from the T-junction conduit. The above-described patents make no provision for a boot dryer device having a T-junction conduit operationally attached to an adaptor sleeve in which the T-junction conduit has an input port and two outlet vent ports.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved boot dryer device having a T-junction conduit operationally attached to an adaptor sleeve in which the T-junction conduit has an input port and two outlet vent ports. In this respect, the boot dryer device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a convenient and efficient means for transferring heated air from an electric air dryer into a pair of wet boots hung from the T-junction conduit.